A semiconductor package may protect a semiconductor chip from an external environment and may physically and electrically connect the semiconductor chip to an electronic system. A packaging technique of forming the semiconductor package may affect performance of a semiconductor device and costs, performance, and reliability of a final product. A semiconductor package may be manufactured using various members, such as a printed circuit board, a lead frame, and a circuit film. In addition, the semiconductor package may be manufactured by a bonding process, a wire process, and a molding process. If a void is generated in a molding layer during the molding process, stress may occur from the void by heat. The stress may cause a crack in the semiconductor package to reduce the reliability of the semiconductor package.